Find It For Me
by Manzuma
Summary: Yuuko assigns Watanuki and Doumeki to help an emotionless empath find her stolen missing half. WataDome to come, till then subtle hints.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: "Searching"_**

**_Author: Manzuma_**

**_Series: xxxholic by CLAMP_**

**_Disclaimer: you know i wish i owned XXXholic, but i don't so yea..._**

**_Summary: A client arrives at Yuko's shop as a last resort to help her find something important, only to be helped by Watanuki and, much to his dismay, Domeki_**

**_Pairings: Doumeki/Watanuki in later chapters...cuz it's practically canon gods dammit_**

* * *

Chapter One: The Arrival

The front doors to the shop slammed open, causing Watanuki, who was currently dusting a table nearby to practically jump out of his skin. Running in the direction of the noise, he found a young woman on her knees in the doorway, her face buried in her hands. With eyes full of worry, he walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her back, only to have it slapped away by her own.

"Don't touch me!" She said in a voice that was hoarse from crying. "I don't need your problems to mix with my own..." She looked up at him, her tearfilled eyes full of disgust. "Where is the owner of this store?" She wiped her eyes on her sleeves and stood up, keeping a distance between herself and Watanuki. Her sorrow seemed to have diminished for the time being.

"That would be me." Came a calm voice from behind him, and out of the shadows stepped Yuko, a woman who gave an air of grace and self control ((a/n: except around sake ... . )). She was dressed in a semi-formal yukata and was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Looking to Watanuki and then to the woman, she nods and he steps back beside her to watch carefully as she approaches the woman slowly. "I take it that you know the meaning of this store." It was said as a fact, not a question.

The woman nodded, her eyes were now dry but seemed drained. "I know what I risk by coming here as well, but I don't care. I need your help and will pay whatever the price may be." She took a deep breathe in and out and looked to Watanuki. "My apologies for my behavior earlier, I just do not enjoy the company of many people for a specific reason." She bowed her head to him in an apologetic fashion and stood up straight. She seemed to calm down the longer she stood in the shop.

"Let's take this conversation outside, shall we?" Asked Yuuko, and the woman nodded, turning around. She walked out the door, leaving Watanuki some free time to question his boss.

"What was with the multi mood changes, Yuuko-san?" He asked, slightly confused at the two extremes that he saw. Looking around, he noticed something. "Where are the three little ones?" Meaning Maru, Moro, and Mokona, neither of whom were in the room that they were in, nor could he hear them anywhere.

Yuuko merely chuckled, a mischevious/mysterious look on her face. "Oh, they'll be joining us shortly, don't worry too much." A soft object brushed his elbow and he looked down to see the pipe fox spirit looking at him. He smiled at it and it wrapped itself around his arm. "The reason for her emotions to change like that so greatly is because they are not her own."

Watanuki stopped and looked at her as they left the house/store, glancing between Yuuko and the woman. "Wait, what do you mean not her emotions?" The latter of whom he looked at was outside the gate that surrounded the shop and was leaning on the outside of it with her arms crossed in a _very _familiar fashion. She looked up at them and nodded, a tense look on her face.

"I mean that it takes a lot of energy for a woman like her to act like herself when she is surrounded by other living people." As they stepped out of the borders's of the shop, they saw a familiar face standing next to the woman, looking at her curiously with his soft gold eyes. "This woman is an empath, and with her reaction to being touched by one like you who has many bad thoughts and negative emotions, she must be a pretty sensitive one."

The woman looked up at them as they approached, ignoring Domeki for the time being. "Thank you for helping me, but why did you want us to meet out here instead of doing the payment inside your house?" She seemed worried and hesitant and it appeared that those were her own feelings, since Doumeki, who was nearest to her, merely maintained an expression of light curiousity.

Yuuko smirked, her eyes gleeming as she plotted great things. "Because, these three will be helping you and the taller one can't enter this shop." The pipe fox spirit raised it's head in excitement of going on a trip, it's little ears perked happily as it cuddled Watanuki.

A thought crossed his mind, but before the smaller boy could say anything, Doumeki voiced what he was thinking. "Does that mean that you already know the wish? Watanuki looks like he doesn't know what is going on, which isn't horribly rare but he usually has a slight idea." He moved away from the woman and stepped next to the one he was talking about.

Yuuko merely chuckled, pulling three slips of paper out of her pocket and handed them to the woman. "She's in search of her missing half, Doumeki-kun. It was stolen from her by force and she is left as basically an empty shell. She can't act on her own emotions, for her missing piece is what gave her the power to control her own mind. You all are going to search for the other half, even though it may take a while, and by the gods, you will _definetly _be going places."

The woman nodded in thanks to Yuuko, and handed her a cloth made of a dark material with what appeared to be a celtic pattern sewn on it. "This has been passed in my family for as long as our clan's gaurdian has been around. It should be a good price, I hope." She wore no expression on her face, but stood stoic, waiting patiently for the taller woman's reply.

Yuuko drapped it over her shoulder delicatly and smiled to her. "It will be fine, the price would be higher, but I'm only sending my hired help and his companion along so I'm not doing anything directly." She turned around and took a step towards the enterance in the gateway. "Perhaps you should introduce yourself first, otherwise it is quite uncomfortable traveling with complete strangers." With that she walked towards her house and shut the door sharply behind her.

The woman turned to them, her grey eyes still void of emotion."My name is Shinkan Yoru, and the one who we are to search for is Purin Takeya." She bowed in respect and waited for the others to introduce themselves. When they did, she nodded, saying "Thank you Domeki-kun and Watanuki-kun for helping me."

Looking at the papers, Watanuki asked. "Do you know whan those are for Yoru-san?"

Shinkan nodded and glanced at them as they gave off a soft glow for a few seconds. "These will tell us the direction on which we will travel." The papers seemed to tug north and she looked at them, "I guess where we need to go, huh?" With that she began walking north with the two of them following a good distance behind.

Watanuki glanced at Doumeki as he felt the fox spirit cuddling him under his shirt sleeve. "So what do you suppose we should do to help Yoru-san find her missing piece?" He asked the taller boy, his own blue eyes hesitant about asking for advice. Sure, he owed Doumeki for a _lot _of help he had shown, but that didn't mean anything to the other boy, right?

Doumeki merely shrugged as he kept a weary eye on the woman in front of them. She was a good three yards in front of them, and both boys felt it was probably a good idea to give her space. They didn't want any of their own emotions of problems to rub off on her. "Since she's human, evidently, we should trust that she won't purposley endanger herself or us. Eitherway, I'm sure that the pipe fox spirit would have at least some idea of where to look." He reached over Watanuki's shoulder and pulled out the reluctant creature, which seemed to be trying to pull itself in the direction of the one he was previously on.

Watanuki leaned close to the small spirit and smiled softly, saying "Will you help us help Yoru-san?" He was asking simply because the fox only reacted to things that Yuko or Watanuki said. It nodded its head up and down as it struggled to release itself from Doumeki's grip. Accomplishing its goal, it flew back to bespecled boy and wrapped itself around his neck loosly, glaring at the taller teen in a gloating fashion.

The archer smirked. "I guess we have our answer."

**_Afterwords:_**

**_Loki: -pops in- thats chapter one...O.o;;_**

**_Thetys: Yes, you self righteous jerk it is..._**

**_Sara: Now now, children, lets just let the readers decide._**

**_Theyts: Whatever -glares at Loki- please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far_**

**_Loki: Tater Tot till then my lovelies 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title: Find It For Me: Chapter Two_**

**_Author: Manzuma_**

**_Disclaimer: if i were clamp, i would be rich, happy and have MUCH more of le hints, no?_**

**_Summary: If you've read chapter one, which I am hoping you have, then you should know ._**

--------

Doumeki and Watanuki continued to follow Shinkan down the road, still keeping a distance that was safe for her. As they neared a familiar building Watanuki stopped in his tracks, a look of light surprise on his face. Pulling Doumeki's sleeve to get his attention, the younger boy said in a quiet voice. "I've been here before. Yuuko sent me to get Eki-yabe((a/n: sp?)) after she got a hang over. I got really wierd vibes from it the last time I was here..." Above the front door hung a medium size sign with the words "Green Drugstore" written across.

Shinkan stopped also when she reached the main door of the building, her face still void of expression as she just stared at the door. Seeming to notice that her two, or three if you count the pipe fox spirit, weren't with her she turned around and gave them a questioning look as they both stared at her and the structure before which she stood. "Is there something the matter?" The cards that Yuuko had given her were lightly pulling in the direction of the door, which meant that there was some sort of person behind it that would help them find Shinkan's missing half.

The boy's exchanged looks and Doumeki said in a voice that was only loud enough for Watanuki to hear. "Are you getting any uneasy feelings coming from the building this time?" The taller male seemed tense as he somewhat glared at the door, unconciously stepping between the blue eyed boy and the may-as-well-be-threat.

Watanuki merely shook his head, rubbing the fox spirit under it's chin as it cuddled it's cheeks, still sending what appeared to be taunting looks at Doumeki. "Not uneasy, more of unique...Kind of like the feeling I get when Mokona is around..." In other words it was supernatural and mysterious, but not neccesarily dangerous.

Shinkan watched the exchange of words, not hearing what they were saying. She was watching the spirit wrapped around Watanuki's neck with curious eyes. Shaking her head, she turned around again, placing the cards, which were now limp, in her back pocket for now. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting the door opened and a tired looking teen with light brown hair stood in the doorframe. It was the same boy who had helped Watanuki find the eki-yabe that one time.

The boy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice behind him, "What the hell do you want so late at night?" A taller boy stood behind the other, his arms crossed and an annoyed look across his face. "It's after midnight, so it better be good."

Doumeki glared at the other man as the former gave Watanuki a suspicious look. "We only followed, we didn't mean to wake you up."

Before any fights could start between the two solemn boys, the other two smaller ones took a step forth and each extended eachother a hand to shake. "I don't remember us exchanging names last time. I'm Kazahaya Kudo and the big guy behind me is Rikou Himura, and it's pleasant but awkward to meet you." The light haired boy said with a kind smile, while keeping a carefull eye on the other two from the corner of his eye.

Watanuki grinned and returned the handshake. "It's nice to meet you to, Kudo-san. My name's Kimihiro Watanuki and this stoic bastard is Doumeki Shizuka. I apologize for showing up so late."

Shinkan watched the four boys carefully, but still kept her dark eyes on the fox pipe spirit. With a carefull hand she reached forward and slowly removed it from around Watanuki's neck and placed it on her shoulder. Seeing that the other four were now watching her with raised eyebrows. She took on a grin since she was now channeling the spirit, and said "I felt empty without some emotion. From now on I will be this creatures voice." Her eyes flashed a dark grey and in a different tone of voice, she took on a look of a comfortable professional. "Yuuko should have told your employer that we were coming sometime today. Or he should have known on his own." She shrugged. "Eitherway."

Rikou sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Kakei did tell us that we were going on another job, but he didn't give us a time. He and Saiga are out right now otherwise I would complain to them. C'mon Kazahaya, lets get changed so we can actually get paid this time." He pulled the smaller boy inside and called over his shoulder. "You four can come it as well, it's better that we actually have a plan before moving."

Shinkan nodded, a smile on her face and entered the store with the fox spirit perched contently on her shoulder. Doumeki and Watanuki remained outside, each having the same frame of mind but for different reasons. _What harm could it be, I've been in this shop before, but knowing Yuuko it probably doesn't have any wards on it. I hope Doumeki doesn't mind me hanging around so close to him...or at least as much as I do. _He added the last thought out of habit, more than meaning.

_If this building has any bad vibes around it I'm pretty sure that Watanuki could sense it. But thats the problem, if he gets ill or hurt... _Was all Doumeki could get rolling in his head before Watanuki's voice said at a low volume, "Is it all right if I stay close to you, Doumeki. I just don't trust anything that has happened all night." There was a light blush on his face out of having to ask this.

"I would rather have you close to me so I can keep an eye on you than you out of my sight and getting hurt somehow, you baka." With that, Doumeki gripped the blue eyed boy's arm gently and pulled him after him into the store. "If you sense anything bad at all, let me know, got it?"

* * *

* * *

**_Loki: Your ending it so soon?_**

**_Thetys: Yes...but it all will make sense in later chapters to anyone whos' confused._**

**_Sara: -waves to crowd- LO! I'm sorry that it ended like it did..._**

**_Loki: Don't apologize, just do better next time._**

**_Thetys&Sara: Hai, m'lord_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title: Find it For Me_**

**_Author: Manzuma_**

**_Summary: If you read the first two chapters, you'll know_**

**_Pairings: DoumekixWatanuki, RikouxKazahaya(last minute -grin-), and another differnent pairing later on_**

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Loki: She doesn't own squat_**

**_Thetys: I own...-thinks- my manga collection! HA!_**

**_Sara: Please just start the story...-drained-..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Three_**

_Shinkan looked around the store, her grey eyes wide with curiousity, or at least the fox spirit's curiousity. It had it's tail wrapped around her shoulder and was watching everything that she was watching with the same gaze. "This store has the same energy as Yuuko's!" She said happily, the small creature with her seeming to grin in it's own unique little way._

_Rikou just glared at the girl, his arms crossed angrily over his chest. He was still upset at having to wake up so late at the night just to have the people who woke him up being under the same roof as him. If it weren't for Kazahaya having sending him warning looks, he would have kicked them out by now. Sighing, he said in a slightly restrained voice. "Just what the hell are you going to do and how does it involve us?" He kept Kazahaya in his line of vision, making sure that the smaller boy didn't get too close to the visitors._

_Watanuki was too nervous to say anything, so Doumeki took the initiative, meeting the other boy's glare with one of his own. "We're here because this girl is in need of _his _" He pointed at Watanuki, who was blushing under the eyes of all of the people in the room. "Boss's help and we were led here by the girl's gift from the former. We're sorry to burst in on you so late, but like I said, it's not our fault."_

_The bespectled boy watched the others, a sheepish smile on his face. "It's true..."_

_Rikou opened his mouth to make another rude comment, but was cut off by an elbow in his side from Kazahaya who sent him a death glare as a warning. Turning to the others, the light haired brunette put on a polite face and bowed his own apology to them. "It is still late, and guessing from the looks of you three, you could do with some sleep, huh?" He pointed to the back room and said "There are a couple of couches out there if you are up to it. And with that I bid you good night!" He turned around pulling Rikou by the arm upstairs in case he started to be an ass to the visitors again._

_Shinkan/Pipe spirit looked up at Watanuki and Doumeki, her head slightly tilted to the side. "Now that he mentions it, I am getting tired. Sleep doesn't seem like such a bad idea." With that she bound off to the room where Kazahaya had pointed, taking the smaller couch for herself. Two seconds after she had layed her head down, she was sleeping, her breath coming in slow calm measures. _

_Doumeki peeked into the room, his eyebrow raised as he noted an obvious fact. "It seems that there's only one couch left...I guess that means that we share a bed." The comment sunk in, and the blue eyed boy blushed from the blunt way it was put._

_"Wouldn't it bother you, though? Being so close to someone when your trying to sleep?" He asked. He was too tired to be his usually spazzy self. "I mean we're both guys and we're not even married..." He looked at the floor as he made his way to the other couch, sitting down and placing his chin in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. His eyes drooped closed, and before Doumeki knew it, the other boy was sleeping soundly._

_The archer walked over to where his companion was sleeping, a soft smile playing on his usual stoic face. He sat down beside Watanuki, removing his glasses and placing them on the arm rest. "Oi.." He said in a soft voice to Kimihiro, making sure that he was still fast asleep, which he was. Sighing, he thought, _He's going to wake up with a soar neck if he sleeps in that position... _He wrapped his arm around the slim boy's shoulders softly, pulling him down as he also laid down on the couch. Watanuki moaned quietly in his sleep at the change and shifted a little, subconciously snuggling closer to Doumeki._

_The later held him closer, whispering. "Good night..."_

The next morning

_Watanuki felt a warmth on his shoulders as he woke up drowsily. Opening his eyes, he noted that they were fuzzy and slowly removed himself from whatever the comforting thing was to look for his glasses. Putting them back on, he looked down curiously and nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized who had his arms around him in his sleep. "WHAT THE HELL!" He cried as he leaped up, nearly knocking down Kazahaya who was a beat red._

_"I'm so sorry!" The light brown haired boy said as he took a step back. His eyes were wide with embarrasment. "I just came down to wake you three up, but I didn't realize that you were having a moment with your friend!" With the stammered explanation, he ran to the kitchen to attempt to make breakfast._

_Watanuki stared after him, his glasses slightly askew from the early morning event. Fixing them, he turned around when he heard a noise, only to be almost nose to nose with his sleeping companion. Realization, at least for him, hitting him, he jumped back, pointing a finger angrily at Doumeki, "You _bastard! _What the hell is your problem! Do you just get off be embarrassing me to death!"_

_The shrine boy shrugged, his stoic face not showing any hint as to what he was thinking as usual. "You looked uncomfortable. I thought I was helping." With that he stood up and exited the room to help Kazahaya with the food._

_Watanuki glared after him, muttering "Smug son of a bitch..."_

_His angery/embarassed mutterings were interuppted by a giggling across the room. Looking up in surprise, he met the eyes of Shinkan, who was seemed to be fighting the urge not to bust a gut. Both her and the pipe spirit seemed to find the whole morning quite entertaining so far. Regaining her composure, Shinkan said in a voice that was weak from the effort of a muffled laughter. "Don't be too angry, Watanuki-san. He _was _only trying to help!" A grin was on her face, her dark eyes aglow with glee._

_BAM!_

_The crash from the kitchen interuppted their conversation, and an annoyed blue eyed boy turned around quickly to look in the direction of the noise. _

_"Watch what your doing, you idiot!" Came the gruff voice of Rikou._

_"Well if you wouldn't have suddenly appeared behind me, I wouldn't have dropped it on his foot, now would I have!" Was the reply of Kazahaya. "I am very sorry, Doumeki-san!" _

_Rubbing his temples in exasperation, Watanuki ran in the direction of the kitchen, yelling ahead of him. "Everybody out of the kitchen, I'll make the food!"_

_Left behind in the room, Shinkan looked down at the fox pipe spirit, which looked her back in the eyes. Nodding in unision, they stood up slowly, brushing herself off. A tear escaped her eyes, which she brushed away quickly. "It looks like even with you here with me, little one, I can only block the emotions of the living...Which is a good thing, since I may have jumped Watanuki's bones in the middle of the night with Doumeki-kun right there...That boy has a lot of self control!" She giggled again, and left the room for the kitchen._

_

* * *

_

**Loki: ... -.-;; What the hell was that?**

**Thetys: It was a chapter three, you jackass . +**

**Sara: -turns to the audience- she's just pissy cuz she couldn't find a blank disk...Sorry readers!**

**Thetys: I was only able to copy one cd for one person...I have THREE more to do...GAH!**

**Loki:...domou baka...**

**Sara: -smacks- be nice...-to thetys- now thank the good people!**

**Thetys: -cowering- Thank you evilfrogger86, Alana-StarSugarCat, and OXking for the nice reviews, and Alana again for the faves and alerts. Evilfrogger again for the alerts and Koboyasha Shiki for the alerts.**

**Sara: We love you all! and the nice readers, can't forget them**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Find it for Me**

**Series: xxxHolic/Legal Drug**

**Chapter: Four**

**Summary: Please check first chapter for summary ;D**

* * *

_After and hour and a half in the kitchen_

"You know what, for the rest of the time that we are here, I will do the cooking." Watanuki says, resting his hands on his hips. He felt like a father scolding his children, all four of whom were sitting on the couches, heads cast down in shame. Well, one didn't. "Doumeki-baka, you will be pious in Watanuki-sama's presence"

"Why should I?" He responded, ice on his toe where Kazuhaya had dropped the pan. "I was just trying to be helpfull. I am not going to act gratefull if you are going to throw a hissy fit every time that i try." He was leaning every so casually back in the couch, arms folded across his chest. Maybe in an act of defiance? ((a/n: i honestly don't know...o.O))

Shinkan/Mugetsu was looking at Watanuki with a look of complete hurt on her face. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. She ran up to the boy and yanked at the bottom of his shirt, trying to get his attention. "Please don't be angry at them. Doumeki-kun's right, they were only trying to help." There was a slight stagger in her step which no one noticed. "If you want, we can just leave the cooking stuff to you."

Not being one to make girls/fox spirits cry, Doumeki sighed and relaxed, trying to take deep breaths to calm his spout. "Fine...Okay, but we do need to start getting back to business. Yoru-san, you still have those papers that Yuuko-san gave you, right?"

"Papers?" Asked Rikou, finally speaking up. "What kind of papers?"

"They were given to Shinkan by Yuuko." Said Mugetsu. Her fatigue was getting more and more apparent with each passing second. To cover it, she went to sit on the couch, blinking hard to maintain her vision. "They are supposed to tell us where Purin is supposed to be kept. We followed them here for our first stop. Maybe it was Hitsuzen and you two were supposed to join us?"

Doumeki nodded, agreeing with the decision. "I think that the more people we have with us,the quicker we can help Yoru-san out. I don't think that there is much of a reward in this for anyone though. Not saying that you won't get anything, just not promising anything grand."

While the four boys were discussing the travel plans, Mugetsu could feel itself losing focus. Slowly, it slid down Shinkan's arm and lay curled up next to her. It was shaking as if it were either scared or cold. The girl could feel herself doing the same, only she knew the reason. She had to tell them before she passed out. "Something is coming!" She managed to say in a loud whisper before passing out. Whatever was coming was a dark entity and it didn't want her or the fox spirit interferring in it's plans.

Four heads whipped around at the sound of her voice and watched as her eyes closed. They all stood up quickly, surrounding her as fast as they could. Lightly shaking her and gently petting the fox, they were distraught. "What could have caused this?" Asked Kazehaya, voicing everyone's question. They had all been too busy discussing the arrangements to here Shinkan's warnings.

A dark shadow crept towards them, silver claws gleaming, green eyes hungry. Glancing up at the sudden spirit movement, Watanuki gasped at the sight of the panther in the living room. Nothing about it said "friendly house cat", especially the skeletal wings coming from it's back. "I thought this house was sealed?" Watanuki cried, taking as many carefull steps back as possible.

"Not from me, you fool. I am the Pantera Tengu, lord of all demon cats." The voice didn't seem to come from the black creature in the room, but from the very ceiling itself. "No barrier can hold me back from my prey, especially one such as weak as her. She holds the power that my master seeks." With a lash of his tail, and a roar of triumph, the beast attacked...

* * *

**_Loki: You would end it like that._**

**_Thetys: What, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?_**

**_Sara: Not now, please. It's like midnight._**

**_Loki: Apologize to your readers, scum!_**

**_Thetys: Sorry for the long and I mean looong time between the third and fourth chapter._**

**_Loki: There was a boy_**

**_Sara: And she has a job now._**

**_Thetys: And a cliffhanger -points up-_**


End file.
